fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: The Power Quest Part 2
"Oh, man. Not good," Adam said. There was another blast. "Oh, no," the Pink Ranger said as she and the others started for the hill. However, the blasts were effective in keeping them back. "This can't be happening," the Red Ranger worried. Suddenly, a golden light shone through the onslaught and there was a kia as Rocky flipped through the air. "Rocky, you're all right," Aisha said in relief. "Thank goodness," commented the Black Ranger. There was another explosion. "WHOA!" "All right brand-new Power Rangers, it's morphin' time!" the Red Ranger told them. The three pulled out their morphers. "Drago!" Adam called. "Stega!" Aisha hailed. "Brachio!" Rocky yelled. Instantly, the three were covered in suits similar to the other Rangers. Serpenterra fired again. "Okay, zord time!" the Red Ranger declared. "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" "Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" "Drago Thunderzord Power!" "Stega Thunderzord Power!" "Brachio Thunderzord Power!" "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As one, the Red, Black, Pink, Silver, Purple, and Gold Rangers jumped into their zords. "So, they want to rumble, do they? Well, I'll give them a fight." With that, Serpenterra charged. "He's comin' at us!" The zords braced for an impact. Zedd cackled as Serpenterra advanced. "Rangers, attack all at once!" the Red Ranger instructed. Immediately, the others initiated their weapons. The Stega zord had missiles that were launched from the zord's spikes, the Drago zord's weapons were similar to that old the old Dragonzord with missiles and fire blasts from his mouth, and the Brachio zord blasted yellow sparks from its mouth. "So, you want to play, do you? Well, try this on for size!" With that, he increased his attack, causing them to retreat slightly. "Aw, man!" the Red Ranger exclaimed. "Jason, I think we need a little more fire power here!" the Silver Ranger suggested. "Zordon, is it possible to call on Titanus here?" the Red Ranger questioned. "Unfortunately, no. I am sending the carrier zord Tor to assist you. If the danger becomes too great, you can gather into his shell, where you will be protected," Zordon responded. "Right," they all chorused. Almost immediately, the zord appeared. "Ah, a new zord to play with. How nice." Zedd let out a chuckle. This would be simple. As he continued to fire, the Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord, the Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord, the Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord, the Drago Thunderzord, the Brachio Thunderzord, and the Stega Thunderzord all quickly got in and the blast deflected off of the zord's shell. Zedd growled in displeasure. "Goldar, destroy that thing!" "As you wish, Master." He pressed a button and---the zord powered down. "GOLDAR! I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THE ZORD, NOT CUT THE POWER!" "I---I didn't. We're nearly out of power." "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The evil monarch let out another growl and pushing Goldar out of the way, pressed the button that powered the zord's attack. When he discovered his zord was indeed low on power, he let out a final growl, and they retreated. On the way, he threw down one of his grenades and made his monster grow. "Wow," the Purple Ranger breathed. They had fought Zedd. "Rangers, you must join the others who are battling one of Zedd's monsters," Zordon instructed. "We're on our way, Zordon," the Red Ranger promised, and with that, they and their zords teleported to the site. "Look, they're back!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed. "And they've got the Power!" the White Ranger noted. "All right!" The zords came together to create an even more powerful ThunderMegazord. The monster charged, but a blast from the Thunder Saber destroyed it. This revelation angered Zedd who let forth angry blasts from his staff. In the Command Center, the three new Rangers chattered excitedly. "We saved the world from Zedd. Wow," Aisha said, feeling a bit awestruck as she stared down at her purple uniform. Jason chuckled softly. He remembered feeling like that after his first battle against Goldar. "Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys," Billy stated. "Yeah. You guys were awesome---all of you," Kimberly chimed in. "Thanks," Rocky said. "Congratulations, new Power Rangers on your first victory together. You've lived up to my expectations," Zordon told them. "You've made excellent choices, Zordon," Alpha said. "Alpha's right. They were morphinominal," Zack agreed. "However, though it's true Zedd was defeated this time, the battle is not over. He and Serpenterra will be back---stronger than ever," Zordon cautioned. "We can handle it," Adam quickly assured. "I know you can," Zordon said. "Now, I ask our newest members to step forward." Rocky, Adam, and Aisha did as they were told. "Just as you took the oath of secrecy regarding the Rangers' identity, you must take another oath to uphold the three rules of keeping the Power. 1. Never use your power for personal gain. 2. Never escalate a battle unless Zedd forces you. 3. Keep your identities as Power Rangers secret." "You got it, Zordon," Rocky promised. "Count on it," Adam confirmed. "I'm in," Aisha finished. Jason reared an arm back. Understanding what their leader was doing, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly followed suit. Though somewhat confused, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha did the same. "1…" Their arms pointed downward. "2…" "3!" As their arms flexed, power flowed from each Ranger and met in the air briefly before disappearing. Everyone laughed at the playful moment. Then, Jason put his fist out and one-by-one, the others piled their hands on top of it. "Power Rangers!" they cried, jumping into the air. ---- On Monday, at Angel Grove High, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked through the halls along with Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. "You know, I thought transferring was going to be this really big deal. But it's not," Aisha said. "It's simple, huh? We've got Math together, Chemistry…" Rocky's voice trailed off. The others laughed. "Well, it's lunch time. What do you guys say we go put our stuff away?" Adam suggested. "Yeah, and then we can show you the cafeteria," Jason added. "Morphin'," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused. "The food here's gotta be better than at Stone Canyon," Aisha surmised. They laughed. The three checked their schedules. Rocky and Adam had lockers together, but Aisha was on her own. She went to her locker, where she started dialing her combination. To her frustration, the lock refused to cooperate with her. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed as Bulk and Skull came up to her. "Aisha, you look so nice on your first day," Bulk complimented. "Thanks," she said, resuming her efforts to open her locker. She pounded on it when it still didn't open. "Can, I, uh, be of some assistance?" he offered. "Sure, thanks," she said gratefully. Bulk took the paper with the combination and began dialing the numbers. A few seconds later, the others came up. "Ooooh. I hated this locker," Jason winced. "It was always a struggle to get open," he continued. "Yeah, and it decided to be in rare form today," Skull commented with a roll of his eyes. Bulk motioned for them to be quiet. Finally, he was successful. "Thanks, Bulk," Aisha grinned. "No problem. Would you like to join me and Skull for lunch?" "Well, I would, except that I already made plans to eat with Jason and the others." Bulk's face fell. "How 'bout a smoothie after school?" The ex-bully's face lit up and he nodded. Then, the teens went their separate ways. "Well, that was certainly nice of you," Kimberly commented with some disbelief. "You have to admit, he was sweet. And besides you guys, he and Skull are the only people who actually offered to help me," Aisha said. "Well, that's true. The rest of the student body has been a bit cliquey," Trini frowned as they headed into the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down. Then, as one, the nine teens reared an arm back, pointed the arm downwards, and then flexed it. They laughed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Rangers